


Find Me

by Soft_moonlight



Series: The Mayor [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_moonlight/pseuds/Soft_moonlight
Summary: The first time she met Regina, Emma was only sixteen. Regina was twenty.They were apart without knowing much about each other lives.Emma had been searching for Regina ever since.Years had passed by when finally they met again.They were not carefree young adults anymore.They had massive responsibilities.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Mayor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049435
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was in depression. 

Her only son, Henry, had grown up, staying in another city to study in the university. 

For last one year, Emma was busy helping him, fussing around him, staying with him for the first term of his college's life.

It was not only the last one year. In fact, Emma had been busy nurturing her son since he was born eighteen years ago. Henry was homeschooled by his mother and his grandmother, Mary Margaret. 

Now seeing empty kitchen in the morning, Emma missed her son very much. She wanted to stay with her son. But teenagers never liked their parents fussing much about them. Henry wanted to be treated as a fully grownup man.

Emma sighed looking at the clock. Her mother would come down soon. She had agreed to help her mother in her new project at the city hall.

Emma just arrived home last night. Her parent asked her to come back to their city. It was better than living alone. Anyway her son chose to live in college dormitory than in his mother's comfortable apartment. 

Both her father and mother were lawyers. Her mother gave up her practice when Emma was born, and dedicated her days for Emma until Emma grown-up. Then she started busying herself with philanthropic activities.

Emma finished her morning coffee then preparing herself for the meeting. 

*

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter when they were entering the city hall, worried.

At forty-four years old her daughter seemed losing her purpose of life. _Perhaps this idea of working part time could work._

The secretary accosted them, smiling. She often met Mary Margaret. But it was the first time she met her daughter. 

Mary Margaret introduced Emma then asked about the Mayor.

The secretary invited them to follow her. The Mayor had been waiting for them, she said.

They entered the mayor's office. The secretary announced them. The mayor walked closer to greet them.

"Regina, this is my daughter, Emma," Mary Margaret introduced her daughter, "Emma Swan. She refuses to use her father's name. Too famous in this city, she said."

Then she talked to the secretary, "Could I have the notes of the several last meetings?"

"Sure. Which one do you need?" The secretary asked. "Better come with me. You can choose by yourself."

Mary Margaret excused herself to follow the secretary, leaving Emma and the Mayor.

They both didn't realize how Emma and the Mayor were frozen, locking their gazes on each other.

*

Regina regained herself faster. Smiling and calmly she said, "it's been a long time."

Emma nodded, still trying to compose herself. 

Regina said again, "I didn't know that you are Mary Margaret's daughter."

"I didn't know that you are the mayor." Emma replied slowly.

Regina smiled and said, "A new mayor. You missed the campaign."

"You still remember me then?" Emma asked, more like whispering.

Regina didn't answer. Her eyes caught Emma's wedding ring. Emma saw a glimpse of sadness but it disappeared fast.

"And you are married," Regina said with easy manner, "with a son. Your mother told us about him."

Before Emma could respond, Mary Margaret came in.

"Thank you for helping us." Regina said to Emma.

Emma nodded, trying to hide her eyes from her mother. They were teary.

*

_Twenty-eight years ago._

Emma attended a lecture about English Literature in the university where the dean was her mother's bestfriend. He let Emma come to any lectures she wanted.

It was by a guest professor whom Emma liked. She had read the professor's books.

She listened attentively and made some note. When the lecture was over, Emma approached the professor to ask some questions. 

The professor said, "Gladly, Young Lady. But we don't have enough time. Perhaps next time. I have a plane to catch."

He saw Emma's disappointed face, and added, "Perhaps Miss Mills can help you. She is a good as I am."

The professor called a young woman to come then asked her to help Emma.

She was the most beautiful woman Emma ever met. 

*

"Hi, I am Regina Mills." The woman said and smiled. 

Emma tried to breath. "Emma Swan."

"Let's sit over there, Miss Swan."

Regina walked to the chairs. Emma followed her. They sat side by side with a small table in front of them.

"You are not a student here, aren't you?" Regina asked, watching Emma's young face.

"No. I am not."

"I thought so. You are too young."

"I am already sixteen." Emma answered directly.

Regina bit her lower lip, amused. 

"Impressive. You have study the professor's lecture at the young age. It is not easy subject to begin with."

"I have read all of the professor's books."

"You have? Very impressive then. What makes you interest in English Literature?"

"I like to study. It just happened that I find the professor's book and I like it. So I read his other books."

"Have you graduated from high school?"

"I have when I was fourteen. I didn't go to school. My mother teaches me at home."

"Then you decided to study English Literature?"

"Not directly. I studied about philosophy and psychology first. From books. I mean. Not went to a college."

"You like reading much, do you?"

"Yes. Books are my bestfriend. And do you like reading too?"

"Yes, I do. Books are like my hidden secret places."

Emma smiled at Regina.

Regina smiled back and said, "So what do you want to ask from the professor's lecture today?"

"I want to ask you out on a date." Emma said without hesitation. Emma never dated before and she never got interested in any boy or girl. But she was sure how she felt about Regina. 

Regina raised her eyebrows. She bursted a laugh.

How Emma liked to hear her sudden laugh. 

"What a strange child you are." Regina said.

"I am not a child," Emma protested.

"I am sorry. But I cannot date you. I am twenty years old. They might arrest me if I date you. You are still underage."

"Oh." Emma sighed, defeated.

Regina suddenly felt fond of this teenager. 

"How about having coffee date with me right now?"

Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes and asked, "In here?"

"Yes, I have coffee" Regina answered, pulling out a thermos from her bag. "Do you have any glass?"

Emma pulled out her water aluminium bottle and took the cover. "I can drink with this."

"Excellent." Regina said and poured the coffee into Emma's glass. "It settles then. Our first date."

After sipping her coffee, Regina said, pointing out Emma's notebook, "Do you mind if I read your note?"

Emma opened her notebook and handed it to Regina.

Regina read briefly, "You indeed have studied a lot. What did you want to ask to the professor?"

*

They talked for half hour, sharing opinions about the lecture. 

Regina wrote a list of books that Emma could read if she wanted to deepen her knowledge in English Literature. 

Emma watched while Regina was writing on her notebook. She saw Regina's fine hands, her neat handwriting, her face when she bent down to write, and her perfume craved itself in Emma's memory. 

She could sit there for the rest of her life.

But after writing, Regina looked at her watch. "So pity, time is up. They will need this classroom soon."

Regina took her thermos back to her bag. They got up and walked to the door in silent.

When reaching the door, Emma asked, "Miss Mills."

"Call me Regina, please."

"Regina, could we meet again?"

"Do you still want to take me out?" Regina teased her.

"Yes, I do." Emma said affirmatively.

Regina looked at Emma's serious face, touched.

Gently she stepped forward, kissed Emma's cheek, and murmured, "Find me after you grow up."

She smiled, caressing Emma's arm. Then she left.

Emma was too shocked to halt her. She stood there, staring at the empty space where Regina stood before, feeling the trace of Regina's lips lingering on her cheek. 

Some noise outside the door stirred her. She took a breath then moved her feet walking out the door. But Regina was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back to the Present_ Day.

Emma sat beside her mother in the conference room. Regina sat in front of them between her secretary and her assistant.

There were two young women, each was beside her mother and her. The woman beside her introduced herself as her assistant but Emma couldn't remember her name.

Regina opened the meeting lightly. It seemed that the meeting was about something her mother suggested or reported.

Emma's assistant gave her a file. She opened and started to read. Nothing she could understood like it was in a foreign language. 

Emma tried to avoid staring at Regina. Regina was much older but much more attractive in her maturity. 

Regina obviously avoided to look at Emma.

Emma didn't blame her. She felt the intense longing bursting out from her heart into her eyes and coloring her face, and indeed it was a distraction. 

Suddenly the meeting was ended, Regina stood up and left with Mary Margaret walking her to the door still saying something. 

Emma watched them leaving, then turned to her note, pretending to read. Her assistant left too as her mother called her.

Emma was left alone, gratefully. She needed to learn how to breath normally again.

When Mary Margaret came back, she found her daughter sitting with her eyes closed. Gently she touched Emma and said, "Let's go home."

*

Emma didn't said anything during the way back home. At house she went straight to her bed.

She felt tired and shocked. Her mind was blank. She sat on her bed, not be able to do anything else.

Not long her mother came with a bowl of soup. Emma sipped it until it was empty. It made her sleepy.

Emma woke up hours later. It's late afternoon. She felt much better. She laid still closing her eyes and let Regina's face appear on her mind.

Emma rolled to open the drawer beside her bed, and took her old notebook. She opened it to the page where Regina wrote the list almost three decades ago.

_I finally found you._

_*_

That night, Emma took early dinner.

Her husband came to dine with her parent. Emma retired to her room after talking awhile with him. 

Her parent built her a house besides theirs but Emma spent most all her nights in her childhood bedroom. Henry had rooms in both house. 

Thinking of her husband, Emma knew that she was right to marry him. She didn't regret it, mostly because they had Henry.

After the coffee date with Regina, many times Emma came back to attend the same lectures, in hope to meet her again. But Regina was like disappeared. No one knew where she was living. 

Emma decided to grow up first, became a lawyer then she would find Regina. She graduated when she was twenty and worked with her father directly. 

She met her husband there. Her husband, Neal, was a lawyer, working with her father. He was five years older. They became good friends. 

The first time Nael proposed her, she refused, saying that she was too young. She didn't want to marry yet.

Emma was still trying to find Regina. She visited universities nearby which had English Department, hoping there was any trace of Regina. She didn't know from which university Regina graduated.

When she was twenty-fiive, after nearly ten years searching for Regina and failing, she accepted Nael.

Emma thought if she couldn't find Regina, then let her fulfill her duty to her family completely. She was the only child. Her parent needed to have grandchildren.

Neal was a good guy. Emma couldn't find any man else she agreed to marry. Henry was born a year after. Emma stopped looking for Regina to focus on her son but she never stopped dreaming of her.

And her mother met Regina first, helping her campaign while she wasn't in the city. 

_I wish I could be there that time, helping her campaign and sharing her victory._

Then Emma realized that she took a job to help Regina. She still could do something for her. 

That night, Emma fell asleep with a firm resolution in her heart. She would do anything to make Regina's job accomplished. 

That morning when Mary Margaret entered the dining room to have breakfast, she was surprised to find her daughter already been there, eating her breakfast and reading. Emma looked healthy and happy.

"Morning, Sweetheart." She came to kiss Emma's head.

"Morning. Mom, I have many questions." Emma chewed faster to be able to talk, and she took her note, but her mother stopped her.

"We talk after breakfast. Eat slowly." The mother said to her adult daughter like she was still a toddler.

The daughter laughed and obeyed, but still reading.

The father came and greeted them both, placing kisses on their heads.

"Emma," her father complained, "You know better than reading while eating. What is in that hurry?"

Emma smiled, putting down the papers. "Apology. I just want to understand about our city management."

"Your new job?" David asked his daughter. 

"Yes." Emma said. "I get impresspression that our city is not in a good condition. For example, needing me to volunteer, me who have no idea about city management. But I want to help, really want it, and I need to know more."

Emma looked at her father earnestly. 

David couldn't help but smiled. He saw that his wife was smiling too. They hadn't seen Emma this eager since her teenage.

David said. "Don't push yourself too hard. It might take years."

Emma nodded. She didn't tell her parent that she would do anything because the mayor was Regina. 

*

Emma let her parent finish their breakfast in peace. They talked lightly. Her husband didn't have breakfast with them that morning. He liked to have quick breakfast and went straight to his office. 

When her parent reached for their coffee, Emma took her notebook and asked if they could talk about the city.

Her father nodded and said, "there's something happened in our city one year ago. The last mayor was duped by a businessman. It caused the city in worse condition, almost bankrupt."

Emma startled, "What happened then?"

"He was in jail now but the businessman, Mr. Gold, is free. He wanted to be a mayor. When we knew, we tried to find someone else. The last mayor recommended Regina. She worked hard fighting Mr. Gold. We asked her but she refused. She agree after her mother came and pushed her."

 _Poor babe,_ Emma thought. 

Mary Margaret added, "Regina eliminates the mayor's salary from this year city budget. She took over the job of city manager and planning director to reduce the expenses."

"I am the City Attorney," said David, "and your mother is the City Economic Development Director."

"You both work for government?" Emma astonished. "I thought you are just helping temporary."

"Regina tried to give us salary but we refuse. At least not for this year," David said, "We pushed her to be a mayor. We cannot let her take the burden alone."

Emma mused, "Is our city still nearly bankrupt? Doesn't the State Government help?"

"Yes, they did." Her father answered, ""We are recovering."

"Many city employees resigned when Regina won the election. " her mother added, "They demanded pension money. All of them were helping with Mr. Gold's campaign."

Emma glared at the empty space. She was on fire. 

_It means war to Mr. Gold._ Emma decided.

Her mother continued, "We give good salaries to the ones who stay and the new employees, mostly from our volunteers at campaign. But they have no much experience with city government job. Regina insists to pay them well despite of their lack of experiences."


	3. Chapter 3

Still in the breakfast time that morning, Emma was trying to understand more about the situation. 

_Regina needs help._

"Emma," Mary Margaret asked, "Do you know which job have you accepted yesterday?"

Emma startled, trying to remember.

"I don't know." She admitted. 

"I suspected it," her mother sighed. "You are now the Park and Recreation Director."

"I am what? What's that?" Emma startled. 

Both of her parent looked at her. 

"You have to open your mailbox. I have sent you the description yesterday." Her father said, "and if you still don't understand, you can discuss it with us."

"We need you. We cannot find anyone capable with this job and doesn't complain about the salary." Her mother explained.

"I don't need the salary." Emma said.

Mary Margaret replied, "We know."

David said, "The mayor only affords to pay for the Finance Director, Public Work Director and some other like Police Chief, and Fire Chief. They have worked for decades with a couple of previous mayors. They don't demand much income."

"We believe in one or two years, we will fully recover," Mary Margaret said. 

Emma nodded. She knew that her parent were concerned about the city.

Mary Margaret was the daughter of the fourth mayor before. Emma's grandfather died during his mayoral second term, soon after her grandmother's death. 

And her father would do anything for her mother. 

*

One hour later at the city hall.

Emma just entered the lobby, she was directly being greeted by her assistant who obviously had waited for her.

"Morning, Miss Swan."

"Morning, call me Emma. I apologize, what's your name?"

"Mulan. That's ok. You were sick yesterday. Your mother told us. Are you alright now?"

Mulan escorted her to the second floor.

"Yes. I am fine. I didn't remember much about yesterday's meeting." Emma answered _._

"I will give you the summary of it."

"Thank you. And I have list of documents I need to read, can you help me to find them?"

Emma gave Mulan her note that she wrote during the conversation with her parent after the breakfast. They were entering a room.

Mulan read it and nodded, "I will put them on your desk soon."

"Where is my desk?"

Mulan escorted Emma to the desk near the window. "Mayor Mills instructed it yesterday. She chose this room for you and placed this desk here."

Emma stunned but tried to look calm. She sat behind her desk. Mulan walked out from the room.

Emma touched the desk carefully but then she berated herself.

 _It_ _doesn't mean anything. Regina is just being thoughtful._

But still, Emma felt warmth slipping into her heart. She saw her office room. Not large but cozy. 

There was a big television screen at the wall on the front of her desk. She had her personal toilet, and a small refrigerator.

 _Anyway, she chose this for me._ Emma felt so happy.

"Emma, why are you smiling like that?" Mary Margaret suddenly appeared and came closer. 

"Ugh. Nothing. I just like my office room." Emma said.

"Good. Mine is in another side. I want to see if you need anything here."

*

That morning, Emma spent hours reading about city management. She needed to know each department there.

_And Regina took over two other jobs? My poor babe._

Emma sighed, wishing she could do much more help.

The phone rang. She startled. Not her hand phone. It was the phone on her desk. She didn't notice it much.

She wondered who called her. Who knew this number?

She picked it up.

"Emma." 

_Mother._

"Mom, how do you know this number?"

"There's a list of phone numbers at your desk. Do you find it?"

Emma searched between papers and found the list attached on the desk.

"Yes." Emma said. Her heartbeat suddenly stopped to see Regina's name on the list. But then she felt disappointed to understand that it was to Regina's secretary. _Of course._

"Emma, I have lunch meeting with Regina. Do you want to come with me?"

_Lunch with Regina?_

Emma was thrilled. But then she realized that sitting near Regina in front of her mother would be a disaster.

"No. Thanks. How do we get lunch here?"

"You can order or go to the cafeteria at the basement. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Yes. I will order something."

"Ok then, Sweetheart. Don't work too hard."

After her mother hung up, Emma looked at the list of the phone number searching for the cafeteria. But her mind kept coming back to her mother having lunch with Regina.

Mulan came and asked, "Emma, what do you want for lunch?"

_Just at the right time._

_*_

In the afternoon, Mary Margaret came to see Emma.

Emma's desk was full of papers and open files.

"You look like when you're still a law student. Buried in mountain of papers. What are these all about?"

Sighing, Emma answered, "about the city management. The budget. The annual report."

Her mother was perplexed, "Why do you want to know about city budget?" 

"Just need to have overall description about current situations. What's up? Do you want to go back home?"

"Yes, I do. And you?"

"Another hour. Mulan said we cannot take these reports out of the city hall. And cannot have copies too. I should read it in here."

"Emma, you don't need to work hard."

"I know but I like it. Don't worry, Mom. It's just a new knowledge for me. I wasn't aware before that the government needs to work hard to manage the whole city. Managing the city budget is interesting though."

Mary Margaret knew when Emma had decided to learn something, she would put all effort into it.

 _But about the city budget? Perhaps because of the depression_. Mary Margaret thought.

She said, "Ok. Don't get too tired. I'll go home first." 

*

Mulan's desk was in front of Emma's office room, but Emma rarely saw her sitting there that day. Mulan said she was still busy with official arrangement.

Emma didn't know what it meant. She didn't asked. 

Mulan came back giving her a card.

"The mayor grants you to acces the government private library. Usually it needs one week process."

Emma received the card. "Does it mean that I can take these files home?"

"No. It means that you can access our private library online. We have registered you. Next week you will have all access of the city hall facilities."

Mulan showed her how to sign in to her account and how to borrow the files.

"It's great. I can read it at home."

"Yes. But cannot be printed. And all your activities are recorded."

"Oh..." Emma widened her eyes. "Who can see what I read?"

"The mayor, of course. And some other officers."

"Can I know who see my activities?"

"You cannot." Mulan smiled, "It is only for safety and formality. Nothing's serious about it."

Emma sighed. She wanted to know if Regina cared of what she read.

Mulan explained again, "This card you use to enter and read files, books or any reports at our library. I can show you the place. But you can simply ask me. I will go there to borrow for you. It's in another side of this building. You might get lost."

"That's right. I don't know where the mayor's office from here. I have been there but I cannot remember the way. Or to the conference room we had meeting yesterday." Emma said, "Better to ask you about the files."

Mulan chuckled. "I needed time to get used with this place."

She pointed out the window and said, "You see the glass-window balcony over there?"

"The one with the red rose pots?"

"Yes. That's the mayor's office. One floor above ours."

_Oh man. I can see where Regina works from where I sit._

Emma tried to hide her excitement.

Mulan was still speaking, "There are several conferences rooms. You only need to remember the one we were yesterday. This year, we will have monthly meeting with the mayor because the government is still new. I will inform you the meeting date."

Emma nodded. "Have you worked here for a long time?" 

Mulan answered, "No. I volunteered in the campaign then Mayor Mills asked me to help her here, offering me a full time job. I admire her. We all believe she will be a good mayor. Although it was her mother who really wanted her to be a mayor."

"Have you met her mother?"

"Yes. She came often during the campaign. Now she left abroad, back to her husband, mayor's father. "

Emma realized that she didn't know much about Regina. She wondered if Regina had been married before. Regina didn't wear any wedding ring. But she didn't know how to ask those questions. She wasn't sure too if she is ready to hear the answers. She stared at the Regina's office balcony. It was covered with glass windows. 

She wondered about Regina. She obviously didn't know the woman she fell in love with. She decided to know more about the campaign. 

"Mulan, do you keep any records about the campaign?"

Mulan nodded, "I will search for it. It will be ready soon."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Emma sat alone in her father's study room, watching the video of the campaign in her laptop. 

Her father and mother were out for a gala. Her husband had dinner with a client. She had her dinner earlier. 

Emma had watched three times the first video without registering what Regina had said.

She felt like in her sixteen year old again longing for the sight of Regina. She was hypnotized by Regina's gestures, her voice, her smiles, her eyes, and everything about Regina's outer appearance.

Her almost three decades longing needed to be eased.

Emma muted the sound and let the recorded news played one by one, and replayed several ones with Regina's smile walking to talk with people. 

The sound of her parent arrival startled Emma. Her eyes widened when she looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. She had watched the mute videos for almost hours.

Emma closed her laptop and walked out to find her parent. They were in the kitchen. 

That night Emma fell asleep with her laptop beside her still displaying Regina's campaign videos. 

*

In the morning, Emma woke up and saw her laptop had been off. She opened it again.

She considered that she had satisfied her craving for Regina's outer look. Now it was the time to know deeper of the woman she claimed for her heart.

Regina was not her beautiful face and lovely eyes. She had something that she expressed to the world. Emma had to know.

Before breakfast Emma had watched several debates and interviews. Regina was indeed more than a pleasant to the eyes.

Emma couldn't help but admired her. Regina was witty, intelligent and emotionally mature. 

She saw the other candidate, Mr. Gold, an elderly man. He looked cunning.

Regina ignored his mocking about her age. He said that being mayor wasn't for the young and immature. It was a serious job.

Gently Regina said that she agreed and mainly not for the youngster disguised in any old figures. Being mayor needed maturity, Regina calmly said and smiled.

Emma smiled watching how Regina answered the intrigue questions. 

Regina was much younger than Mr. Gold. But she was fourty-eight already. It seemed Mr. Gold was a type of person who could manipulate facts to be suitable for his purposes. 

Emma had made note to ask Mulan about some issues she didn't understand.

_*_

Mulan greeted her with curiosity in her eyes when Emma entered the room and sat behind her desk.

"Emma, have you watched the campaign records?" Mulan asked after greeted her.

"Yes. But not all yet. I fell asleep." Emma admitted. 

"Oh. You haven't known it then."

"About what?"

"I think you have to know. It's in the latest records, about two months before the election the press found out that the Mayor had married with a woman. They divorced after two years."

Mulan scrutinized Emma's face.

Emma said nothing. A pang of jealousy beat her heart.

Mulan continued, "It shocked people. Some of the volunteers walked out including the campaign manager."

"Because she is a lesbian?"

"Not really. He said because Regina didn't trust him. He claimed that he deseeved know every detail in her history."

"Then what happened?"

"Your parent stepped in, defending her."

"My parent?" Emma stunned. She didn't know.

"Yes. You will find the records of the press conference about it. Your father and your mother, separately, answered the press."

Emma tried to remember if her parent ever told her about it.

Mulan continued, "after the issue calmed down. Another issue appeared. About the divorce after only two years of marriage. That time the mayor's mother spoke to the press."

"What did she said?"

"She said to the press to stop harassing her family's personal lives. She altered the attention to the mayor's achievements helping the people for years."

When Emma said nothing, Mulan continued, "Mayor Mills was born here. When she was twenty, her parent took her abroad, living there for years. She married and divorced there but somehow the Press found it out."

Emma thought, _t_ _hat's why I couldn't find her. She wasn't here._

Mulan was still speaking, "After divorce, she went to stay with her sister. Her brother in law was a mayor in another city. She helped him there. She came to this city two years ago, worked with the previous mayor. Her brother in law gave the recommendation."

"What did Mayor Mills said about all of these issues?"

Mulan smiled, "She said that it wasn't relevant. She campaigned to be a mayor, not a religious leader. And she challenged if anyone could find any misconduct records of her in school, college, or police records or any institution she had been before."

"And?"

"There's none. The issues disappeared. And we won."

Mulan continued, "We decided to never mention about the mayor's personal life again, mainly to the new people like you. I am glad that you are fine with her marriage and divorce."

Emma nodded. She didn't feel fine. 

_Who is that woman Regina had married with?_

"I am interested about city government because I am working here now. I like to prepare myself."

"Of course. You are a lawyer like your mother. I will help you. We are glad that your family concerns much. Mayor Mills almost has no one else that be able to help her."

 _Poor babe,_ Emma said to herself again.

Emma opened her notebook and said, "I have many questions actually. Shall we start?"

Mulan nodded.

*

They talked until lunchtime. Mulan showed Emma the way to the cafeteria to have lunch. 

After lunch, all of Emma's questions had been explained. Emma decided to continue watching the campaign records. 

She saw her father in interview on behalf of Law Association, and mother too as a city well-known philanthropy.

To her surprise, she saw her husband represented the city people gave opinions about the divorce issue.

_Why did no one ever said anything about this?_

Emma looked at the date and understood. She was busy with Henry.

But at dinnertime she complained it, mainly to her husband who laughed and said, "it's not a big issue. Why couldn't she divorce? Nothing to do with becoming the mayor."

*

Before falling asleep, Emma watched the video of the victory banquet.

She saw how lovely Regina in her black velvet gown. She wished she could be there to dance with her.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, after rereading the file her father emailed her, Emma started to understand her new job.

She read, _the Parks and Recreation Director oversees parks, recreation facilities, and recreation programs operated by the city_.

 _Not hard._ Emma considered. 

_Parks and Recreation Departments receive some revenue from facility reservations and admittance fees, but they are heavily subsidized by tax revenue._

Emma looked at the budget for her department and the income they got.

 _Oh. Now it is hard_. She mused the tight budget. 

Emma scrutinized the list of the parks and recreation facilities they got in the city. She read the report of several previous years activities and upcoming events.

She called Mulan.

"Mulan, how many employees do we have here?"

"In city hall, only you and me."

"What?"

"But all employees out there are yours."

"Where is out there?"

"At the parks or zoo, for example. Do you need the exact total number?"

"No. Thank you."

Emma hung up and mused the list.

*

After lunch, she took Mulan to visit several parks. They were not in good conditions. The previous mayor had neglected them much.

Emma considered that actually they just needed enough starting budget before these parks and facilities could result more revenue.

_The starting fund we don't have enough unless I use my own saving._

Emma knew that her family wouldn't mind. They had enough investment from generations to another. 

None of her family liked risk speculation in investment. They were all safe players. And none had gambling habit or were party people. They were decent working people who loved their family more than seeking pleasure.

Emma just considered if Regina felt offended. She had to talk with her father first.

*

After dinner, Emma talked with her parent and her husband about the problem. 

David told Emma that Regina's father wanted to cover the budget. 

"She refuses. She just accepts her father's helps for her personal expenses to ease his worry."

Mary Margaret said, "Regina doesn't like the idea of taking for granted. She said, it is not good for the mental attitude of the next generation mayors or city employees. She will pay our salary and hers next year. And the end of next year she is sure she can pay our this year salary. She put it in city debt."

"We have several new investors, though. The results of your mother's hardwork." David grinned suddenly. His wife glared at him.

Emma was suspicious. "They are your friends."

David winked at her. Mary Margaret said nothing. 

"Are they not?" Emma pushed further.

"Our former colleagues. Using their family's influences." David finally said.

"Emma, don't tell anyone. Don't ever let Regina know. And don't tell your assistant that you work without being paid this year." Her mother told her.

"I understand." Emma said.

So, if she wanted to help the budget, she should do it indirectly or secretively.

Her husband watched her and asked, "What's your plan?"

She told them that she was thinking to have a park management company to cover the work that the city government, it meant her, couldn't do formally because of the lack of budget. 

Her father advised, "It cannot be under your name or your family's. It should be opened to the public first. Anyone can propose for that. If not, you will be in trouble in the future." 

Emma nodded, "That I understand. But I need to control absolutely the company for the first year. Then after that it can be opened to any other participants. If right now I open the tender..."

"Mr. Gold certainly will bid for it." Mary Margaret said, "And it's something we cannot let happen."

Emma agreed, "That's what I am afraid of. I don't know much about this Mr. Gold. It seems he is always up to no good."

Nael mused, "Whatever we try to do, if it is not open to the public, Mr. Gold will find it out and make it a big issue."

They looked at one and another in silent. 

*

"By the way," Emma broke the silent, "It is something that the director can handle without the mayor needs to know in detail, right?" I mean, I am the one who signs the contract and only report it to Regina. Am I right?"

David said, "It depends on the total amount of the fund involved in the contract. At a certain point, it should be handled by the mayor. But I think it is not a big contract. You can decide and sign it by yourself. "

Mary Margaret added, "Regina will want to offer the tender fairly to the public. What actually is on your mind?"

Emma said nothing, thinking.

Nael looked at her and understood. He said, "The less people who knows is better."

Emma looked at him, nodded and smiled.

Then to her mother, she said, "I need to do something. Nael will help."

And to her father, she said, "Then I will open the tender to the public and we will win from Mr. Gold."

David said, "Do what you must do. And don't worry too much. We can handle whatever will happen."

He smiled and looke at his wife before continued, "As we always do."


	6. Chapter 6

Henry came home on Friday afternoon. Emma picked him at the airport and took him to her office. He wanted to know about his mother's new job.

She introduced him to Mulan. Then they went to visit several parks to know their current conditions. 

Emma explained about the need of the park management company. Henry looked thrilled to know about Mr. Gold. 

_Like in the movie,_ he said.

At home he told his father and grandparent what he had visited that day, and how he thought about it.

"Thinking to be a mayor, Kid?" Nael teased him.

Henry frowned considering it. The adults looked at him, waiting.

"Ah, no. I like to help but not to be a mayor. I want to be like Grandpa, City Attorney."

"Not like your mother, visiting zoo at the workday?" Emma teased him.

Henry said that Emma's job was the most awesome one. He liked it too but still he wanted to be a lawyer.

*

On Saturday morning, Emma waited for Henry in their side garden. He said there was something she needed to know.

Henry came with his father, walking side by side solemnly. 

Emma raised her eyebrows, suspicious.

They sat on a bench. Emma sat between them.

Emma said, "Henry, don't tell me that you have to marry a girl because you make her pregnant."

"Eeww.. " Henry winced, "No. I am too young to talk about marriage. It's not about me."

Neal said, "It's about us. I have discussed this with Henry. Months ago."

"And now I understand the situation, " Henry added. He put his arms around his mother's shoulders. 

"We know that we love each other like brother and sister," Nael continue, "and we keep our marriage because of Henry."

"Now I have grown up. Not a child anymore," Henry said.

"I think that it's better for both of us to continue our lives separately. If you agree," Nael said.

"You mean divorce?" Emma asked, surprised. 

"Yes. Don't you think it is better for us? I know that you married me because of your parent."

"I never regret of marrying you." Emma said.

"I know. We were happy together. But I don't feel we are meant to grow old together. But we continue to be family always."

Emma looked at her son, confused, "Kid, how can you agree with your parent's divorce?"

"Because I want to see you both really happy. Not because of me." Henry tried to explain.

"Do you really want to divorce me?" Emma asked.

"Dad will keep staying here. Nothing much change," Henry said.

"Do you mind?" Nael asked. 

Emma considered it.

_Neal would be happier with someone who really love him. He deserve a wife, not a sister._

She said, "No. I understand."

"Have you talked to my parent?" Emma asked.

"Not yet. We will talk to them together."

*

On Monday afternoon, Emma sat in the office. 

She just arrived after took Henry to the airport and waited until his flight gone. It didn't feel much hurt anymore to let her son go.

Emma looked at her bare finger. No more ring. She and Nael had signed the paper the day before.

She had returned the ring to Nael. And Nael took his off. Then he gave both rings to Henry who was perplexed, not knowing what to do with the rings. Finally he asked his Grandma to keep them.

Emma smiled. Henry had grown up. He could accept the divorce. Neal told her that he was more afraid of Henry's reaction than hers. He was surprised too to know their son understood. He wasn't a selfish child. They both were so proud of him.

Neal kept staying at their house. He was like a son to her parent. Her mother was shocked when they told her about the divorce. Her father questioned them, investigating and probing, separately.

When her father talked to her alone, he looked at her in silent before speaking, "I feel relief actually. We knew you were married because you felt obligated to us. We had told you before that you needn't to marry. But you insisted."

"I never regret it. Neal is a good husband, good friend, and good father." 

"We know. Are you sure you want to divorce him?"

"Yes. It is right that I need to live my life for myself. Not only as Henry's mother. Or Nael's wife."

"Or our daughter."

Emma smiled. "I always be your daughter."

Her father asked, "Did you ever think about divorce before Nael suggested it?"

Emma startled. She didn't. 

Now thinking about her father's question, Emma lifted her head to look at Regina's office balcony. Why didn't she ever think about divorce to be with Regina? 

It must be because of Henry. She couldn't hurt him.

*

Not long, Mary Margaret came carrying container with Mulan tailing behind her bringing a tray.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Mary Margaret said, placing the container on Emma's desk.

Mulan did the same with the tray, and said "Coffee."

"Regina made this. Apple pie. I had lunch with her today." Mary Margaret said.

Mulan took a chair for Mary Margaret beside Emma's desk. 

Emma startled, "Regina made this for you?"

Her mother answered while slicing the pie, "I think, it's to cheer you up. She knows Henry left today."

Mulan took some paper plates and helped Mary Margaret with the pies.

Emma looked at the pie, thrilled. Regina made it for her.

"She was concerned about Henry at first. But I told her that he is fine. She said Henry is mature for his age."

"Why did she concerned about Henry?" Emma asked, confused.

"Usually a child will be depressed when their parent divorce. But I convinced her that Henry isn't."

"You told her that I am divorced?" Emma raised her eyebrows. 

"Not particularly. I talked about Henry how I am proud of him. He can understand why his parent divorced." Her mother explained. 

Emma said nothing. 

Mulan searched for Emma's wedding ring and said, "You are divorced. Are you ok?"

"We both agree that it's the best for us and Henry." Emma explained. 

Mary Margaret gave Emma a plate of the pie and said, "Try it. It's famous in here. She often made it for us during the campaign."

Emma took a bite. "Oh, it's delicious."


	7. Chapter 7

That week, there would be a meeting with the Mayor. Emma felt excited. She couldn't wait to see Regina again.

Regina had her own exclusive parking space, and direct lift to her office. She had everything she needed in her large full furnished office. 

There's no chance to see her unless having appointments with her. Emma missed her badly, missed talking with her.

But when Regina entered the conference room, Emma was paralyzed. She barely remembered how to breath.

Fortunately other departments wanted to report earlier. She had time to calm herself. 

She found the solution. Not looking at Regina. Not thinking about her. Just focus on her note. 

She paid attention to other's department reports. Mostly they were in the beginning of recovery.

 _It sounds good improvement though,_ Emma thought. 

Her mother reported the increase of the investment. Emma displayed a poker face although she felt that her mother almost glared at her.

When it was time for Emma, she took her note and began to report to the other audiences but not to Regina.

She explained the need to have partnerships due to balancing the city budget for the parks and the recreation facilities.

Regina asked how many business partners she planned to have.

Emma answered with her eyes focus on a glass in front of her, like she was explaining to the glass, not to Regina, that she needed several companies for zoo and three big parks. And many small companies for the rest of facilities. All would be in a closed observation and be examined every three months.

Regina asked what would make them interest to invest.

Emma answered with eyes now focusing on the centerpiece on the table that there would be a sharing profits and a good promotion for the companies.

Regina said that it was excellent.

Emma nodded without lifting her eyes. 

Then it was over.

Regina thanked everyone then walked out alone. Her assistant were still busy with the papers at the table.

Emma kept lowering her gaze.

When Regina was about to reach the door and step out; and Emma knew her mother and Mulan were not paying attention to her; she lifted her eyes devouring Regina's fine gestures.

_She's gorgeous. Longing for her so much._

At the door, Regina turned back with eyes searching. 

When their eyes met, Regina smiled, then turned and left.

Emma was almost exploded. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her palms.

_Oh man, she saw how greedily I was enjoying the sight of her._


	8. Chapter 8

The following week, Emma launched the tenders for the business partnerships. It would be closed in two weeks and the result would be announced two weeks later.

As they had predicted, Mr. Gold put several of his companies to bid for the big tenders.

Whatever that man had behind his masquerade, Emma knew that she had to be fair.

There were citizens, the councilmembers and the Press who were watching closely, scrutinizing every requirement she had demanded.

After two weeks, there were one hundred and thirty two companies for the forty three facilities offered. 

Emma invited and interviewed the owners of the companies one by one, examining and reexamining. Mulan worked as hard as she did.

They both took the owners or the managers directly to the each facilities to describe their visions and to listen to the managers and gardeners of the parks.

Finally Emma had made decisions and sent the report to Regina before the next meeting. 

*

That afternoon, after finishing the outline of the announcement she would submit to the public, Emma looked at the balcony of Regina's office, wondering if Regina was reading or had finished reading her report.

She would know Regina's opinion in the next day meeting.

 _How I miss her._ Emma sighed 

Yawning, she stretched her back.

Mulan entered the room, "Emma, Mayor Mills wants to see you."

Emma stared at Mulan, startled, "Right now?"

"Yes. Do you need to do something else?"

Emma tried to calm her heartbeat.

"No." She finally said, "Let's go."

*

Emma entered Regina's office after the secretary announced her. The door was closed behind her.

Regina smiled approaching her and said, "Emma, breath."

Emma took a deep breath. She didn't realize halting it.

Regina took Emma's arm, pulling her to sit at the couch then she sat beside Emma.

Emma's report was on the table in front of them with a pair of glasses. 

"Impressive, " Regina said, "Tell me the background of your decisions. None of these are Mr. Gold's companies. Are all of his companies underqualified?"

Emma stared at Regina. She talked to her with the same way when she was twenty. It was different with how she talked to others or at the meeting. 

_Perhaps because they met when they both were still very young._

Regina smiled and bit her lower lip, seeing Emma not able to speak.

"Hey," she said, touching Emma's arm gently.

Emma startled, lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Apology," she said, covering her close eyes with her finger to calm herself. 

She opened her eyes and asked, "Do you want to know the whole story?"

"Yes, I do. I want to know about you too."

"About me?" Emma blushed.

Regina smiled, "About your decision first. And later, other things."

"I wish I could tell you everything," Emma said, and she closed her eyes. 

After awhile, Emma continued, "I met one gardener who manage one of our medium parks. The park was tidy and well maintained despite of the lack of fund. I was astonished. I asked if he needed something else. He said that he had a passion of lotus flower. It was not easy to grow them in our climate but he manages it for several months each year. He took me to his place. He cultivated the lotuses there."

Emma became relaxed and forgot her nervousness. She continued, "There were several red and blue lotuses each in a stone pot. You have see them. They are beautiful. I will take their pictures later when I go back there."

The way Regina looked at Emma became softer. She let Emma continue telling the story.

"He has dream to make that park as a lotus park. He said that I needn't to worry more after that about the budget for maintenance. People will come to buy the lotus. He will use the profit to maintain everything there. I asked him what he needs to make it come true. He needs a certain pond for lotus to be able to grow."

Emma said eagerly, "That time I was thinking to make my own company, a Park Management company, so I can easily build the lotus ponds there. But I know it cannot be."

Emma sighed. 

Unaware, Regina caressed Emma's arm. And Emma, busy with her story, put her hand on Regina's and caressed it back.

"I discussed it with my parent. They explained what I can and cannot do. Then I was thinking, if this gardener has his own passion, perhaps other gardeners will do. So, I visited them one by one, asking what their passion are."

"The next gardener said he likes orchids garden. Exhibition room for orchid. I t used to be weekly gathering about three or four years ago." Emma smiled, "I asked if he knew who could help him. He said, he knew."

Emma laughed, "I was surprised. He had talked about it with his friends, the orchid farmers, to reopen the exhibition. They have orchids association. They only need government permission and help. Many orchid lover will come to buy or just to see."

Emma continued, "I told him that the government will permits with some agreement. He was so happy. He said that he doesn't mind paying taxes if it was I meant. He said the association might have problems to build the exhibition room."

"Then," suddenly Emma stopped speaking, trying to compose the right sentences. 

Regina frowned, "Emma, don't hide it. What is that?"

Emma looked at Regina, still with her silent expression. 

"It's not really decent actually. I told him to take loan from the bank. He wasn't sure the bank would give. I told him not to worry."

Emma dared not to look at Regina. 

Regina glared at her, "Someone in our family talked to the bank manager to give them a loan."

Emma nodded after taking a quick glance at Regina.

Regina took her glasses to read the report and scrutinized it. Her demeanor became firm and serious. 

Emma stared at her, suddenly intoxicated by the look of Regina with glasses. 

_She looks so adorable with that glasses._

Regina said, "Then you found out the Rose Farmer Association, Berry Farmers Association, Dog Lovers Association."

Regina studied the report again.

Emma didn't want to distract her. She said nothing. 

"Two parks for rose," Regina concluded. 

Emma nodded, "They have specialized, the dark color rose and the light ones. Separate parks. But nearby."

"Three dog parks."

"Big dogs should be separated with the small dogs. The manager told me. And for the prize dogs. They like to have competition. One park is for that. Each park has dog salon, veterinarian and dog food seller. They suggested it."

"And one park for cat."

"It's for the competition. Salon. Veterinarian."

"Emma," Regina put the report back to the table and looked at Emma, "Have you talked to them before our monthly meeting?"

"Yes."

"If I disagree?"

"You will not."

"How could you be sure?"

"I just knew."

Regina raised her eyebrows and said, "You have decided who you would choose even before you opened it to public."

Emma looked at Regina, admitting, "Yes."

Regina took off her glasses and closed her eyes, thinking. 

"Emma," she said, looking at Emma, investigating, "Who else knows about this?"

"Only Nael. My ex-husband. The bank manager is his close friend."

"What is your reason to eliminate other competitors?"

"They don't fulfill the requirements fully. I require them to be accepted and supported by the local residents. They don't."

Regina leaned her back to the couch, "Emma, I need to think about this."

"Regina, what worry you? I take full responsibility of this."

"I am worried for you." Regina looked at Emma, sighing. 

"Hey," Emma put her hand on Regina's arm, "It will be fine."

"Don't publish anything. I want to talk with the City Attorney."

"My father? I haven't told him." Emma said, "I don't feel anything wrong. I really have examined other applications. Then I chose the best. Besides, I am a lawyer too."

Regina said gently, cupping Emma's cheek with one hand, "I know. That will be fine. I will not let anything or anyone harm you."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and Regina were still sitting in Regina's office. Regina cupped Emma's cheek with one hand.

Emma touched Regina's hand and said, "I am not that sixteen years girl you met anymore. I feel you still think of me like that."

Regina chuckled, "You were so adorable." She let go Emma's face but let Emma hold her hand. She became relaxed.

Emma looked at her, wondering what Regina thought about her recently. 

"Do you still keep your old notebook?" Regina asked pointing Emma's notebook. Emma had forgotten that she clutched it.

"Yes." Emma answered. "I have read and study all the list of books you wrote there."

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, I do. I reread them many times."

Regina saw Emma's bare finger, "You have divorced. Did you love him?"

"No. I mean, yes, as a friend, a brother."

"Why did marry him?" Regina asked probing Emma's eyes.

"Because I couldn't find you that time."

"What?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

Emma closed her eyes briefly before continue speaking, "I am the only child."

"You married because of your parent then."

"Yes, but I don't regret it. He is a good husband and father."

"I know. I met him in the campaign."

"Oh, when he defended you for your divorce."

"Yes. He is kind man."

"Why did you divorce?" Emma wanted to know.

"Because she was going to marry her boyfriend." Regina said, laughing. 

Emma stunned. "And you are fine with that?"

Regina nodded, "She is my bestfriend. You will meet her one day."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes. She's... no, not like that." Regina tried to explain. "My mother forced me to marry the man she chose. I cannot marry a man. Kathleen suggested us to marry. I agreed. We married and sent the picture and marriage certificate to my mother. She was angry and refused to talk to me for years." Regina laughed, "Her boyfriend didn't mind."

"So after two years you divorce."

Regina nodded, "My mother never knows the truth."

Emma looked at her. Her eyes became soft, full of love and understanding. 

Regina smiled at her fondly.

"Emma, why didn't you tell your parent that we have met before? Your mom would mention it if you did. I just wonder."

Emma contemplated it. She always talked openly with her parent but never about Regina.

"Because, I wanted to keep searching for you. I had been trying to find you ever since we were apart. I wanted to keep dreaming. I didn't want to hear anyone said it was impossible or advice me to stop loving you. I cannot."

Regina stared at her with soft smile and eyes.

"Regina, will you marry me?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled brighter, "Somehow I knew that you would ask me that."

"Does it mean yes?"

Regina sighed, "It's strange how you are for me."

"How is it?"

"My mind always feels fond of you. In my mind, you are always that sixteen years girl. But..."

"Yes?"

"After divorced, suddenly I wanted very much to see you again. I often remembered you for years." Regina looked at Emma, "I came back to this city to find you."

"You did?"

"Yes. My family wanted me to be a mayor replacing my brother in-law. I helped him for two periods. I could win the election easily. But, if I did, I never could find you."

Emma was extremely thrilled but she was trying to calm down. She looked at Regina softly. She caressed Regina's palm.

Regina closed her eyes, lowered her head and said, smiling, "No one ever looks at me like you did, and you do now. Perhaps that made me not be able to accept anyone else."

After in silent for awhile, Regina said, "Emma, I cannot marry you right now."

"But you will?"

Regina looked at her and said, "Let's talk about it later. Right now I know that I like to spend time with you."

Regina stood, pulling Emma to follow her. They walked to the balcony. 

"Look there," Regina said.

Emma followed her finger. "Why? My office. My desk. You can see me."

"And I often did and will do." Regina smiled. "I apologize for stalking. But I will do it again. Watching you is the only thing that brightens my life. Is it okay with you?"

Emma blushed, "Yes, yes...then you know that I often looked at this balcony."

Regina chuckled then said, "Yes. You were so adorable."

Emma covered her face and said, "So embarrassing."

"No. It was not. I like to see how you wondered about me and missed me."

Emma opened her eyes and looked astonished. "You did?"

Regina stepped forward, opened her arms and embraced Emma. She leaned her head beside Emma's. 

Emma shivered. She put her hands at Regina's back.

"I know for sure that I want to be with you," Regina whispered.

Emma sighed happily.

*

"But I cannot marry you right now." Regina restated again. She took Emma to sit again on the couch. 

"Many people have worked hard to help me here, including your parent. I need to focus on my job. We are progressing well. Including your department. I cannot jeopardize it." 

Emma nodded, "I understand."

Regina explained, regretfully. "We cannot meet often. Mr. Gold has people around us. Spying."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Some of them."

Regina looked around her office. "Every morning, I should clean my office from surveillance cameras. I always find one or two."

"The janitor?"

"Perhaps."

Emma took a deep breath slowly, thinking. 

"Do both of my parent know about this?"

"Yes. But they will not tell you. They do not want to worry you. And now, I make you worry. I apologize." Sighed, Regina looked at Emma.

"I need to know," Emma insisted. "Regina, we are on this together."

Regina said slowly, almost sadly, "Actually I don't want you to get involved with this."

"I cannot let you face this without me "

They sat in silent, holding hands.

"Regina, what will Mr. Gold do if he find out about us?"

"He will make it a big issue. Perhaps it will not damage anything much. But it's annoying with the Press at our back. It will be disturbing. I will not let you face that."

"But they stopped making issues about your marriage and divorce."

"Maybe because it was many years ago."

Regina looked at the report on the table and said, "We need to be very careful. Does Mulan know everything you have done?"

"Oh, yes. I took her visiting the parks."

"She's trustworthy. But please remind her to be careful."

"I will tell her." Emma said. "I feel sorry, I make you worry."

Regina looked at her and said softly, "I don't like if you might be in an uncomfortable condition."

She sighed, turning back looking at the report, "Mr. Gold is not someone we can underestimate. He twists the fact easily causing people to notice unimportant thing and it becomes crucial issue. You could believe him even though you know the truth."

"I am not a child." Emma said suddenly.

Regina laughed. 

She said after awhile, "It is the second time you said that to me."

She leaned and kissed Emma's cheek then said, "I am very fond of you. I like you very very much."

But Emma say with furrowed eyebrows, "The way you said it is like saying to your niece or young employee."

Regina bit her lower lip, amused. 

But when she talked, her voice was calm and earnest. 

"Emma, I do not think you as someone younger or junior. I never consider you like that."

Emma startled with how serious Regina was.

Regina continued, "When we first talked, I have already recognized the maturity of you mind."

Emma tried not to blush.

Regina caressed her arm and said, "Please, never think like that. Would you?"

Emma nodded, not able to say anything with Regina sounded like pleading. 


	10. Chapter 10

Emma and Regina were still at Regina's office. 

"Why does Mr. Gold want to be a mayor?" Emma asked, wondering.

"That I do not know. Your father dislikes him." Regina lifted her head to see Emma, "Perhaps your parent know something more. I never have enough time to think about him."

Emma took Regina's hand and kissed it. She said, "I will find out more about him."

She opened Regina palm and kissed it.

Regina shivered.

She sighed, "Emma, you should leave before we do something we both hardly could stop."

"Okay. I apologize."

Regina said, "Perhaps if we are twenty years younger, we can easily cross the line without thinking of the impact."

Emma mused it. _I cannot cross the line because of Henry. I don't want to disappoint him. But Regina..._

Emma watched the woman beside her.

 _Self- respect. She cannot let herself do such._ Emma concluded. 

_How not to respect her and love her deeper._

"I understand," Emma nodded and smiled, "I just feel very happy. Did you know that I had been searching for you ever since we were apart? Almost ten years. Nael had proposed me twice. I refused. I still hoped to find you.

Regina said apologetically, "I did considered to tell you when I had to go abroad. I didn't know how. My father became an ambassador. We all had to leave. I kept thinking of you. Four years after, I knew you were twenty, I wondered if you tried to find me, or if you still wanted to date me."

Emma leaned and kissed Regina's cheek, saying, "I have grown up and I have found you. May I ask you out on a date now?"

Regina smiled fondly at her, "One day you may."

She stood up. Emma followed her.

*

Standing near the door, Regina said, "I think you mother might be suspicious in the last meeting."

"Oh." Emma sighed. "I was afraid she was."

"Let Mulan report in the meeting. Others will suspect it eventually. Do you mind?"

"No. I can make other appointments on the meeting day. I will miss you tho."

"Perhaps because you never come to the meeting, I might have to ask you to meet me here."

Emma widened her eyes, "You will?"

Regina raised her eyebrows but said nothing. 

Emma felt contented, "I dreamed to talk with you again. And after twenty-eight years, it comes true."

"Ah, Love," Regina said sadly, caressing Emma's face, "Now we have to wait until I finish this job. Would you be patience, please?"

"I am patience but I will miss you very much. If not in the meeting, how to see you?"

"We will find a way." Regina assured her.

"Actually do you prefer that my family know about us or not?"

"What do you want?" Regina asked back, scrutinizing Emma's face. 

"I like to keep it like a hidden treasure. I don't want to share it with others. I feel that it belongs only to us. Would you understand?" Emma pleaded.

"You're afraid that they will disapprove?"

"They will support us. I am pretty sure about that. But," Emma looked at Regina. 

"Yes?"

Emma explained, "They will do something for us that we will prefer if they do not do."

"It feels like intruding?"

"Yes, I even do not want to think about us. If I start to think, I cannot feel it."

Regina pulled Emma into her arms, "I understand."

Emma buried her face on Regina's neck. "You still use the same perfume."

"You remember." Regina laughed and released herself. "You have to leave. It's hard to restrain myself with you this close."

Emma asked, "Regina, may I have your phone number?"

"I might will text you."

"You know my number?" Emma startled.

"I know everyone's number," Regina said.

Emma stared at her, waiting for explanation. 

"If I start texting you, I cannot think of other things but you. We cannot afford distraction. Not yet,"

Regina continue, staring at Emma's lips, "If I start kissing you..."

"Just leave please," Regina said after silent for awhile then turned her back walking to her desk.

She startled to feel Emma's arms holding her from her back.

"Emma..."

Emma kissed her head then released her. Without saying anything else, she left.

*

Emma managed to calm her excited face before she opened the door.

Mulan and the secretary directly stopped talking. None of them ever thought that Emma was almost exploded in happiness some moments ago. Emma looked calm like usual.

Mulan approached her then they walked together. 

Arriving to their office room, Emma tapped her forehead. "My notebook. I forgot."

"I will fetch it for you." Mulan turned and walked back to the Mayor's office. 

Not long she came back and said, "Emma, Mayor Mills hasn't finished reading your note. She asked if you don't mind to give her more time."

Emma tried to not raise her eyebrows. "Okay."

_What does Regina want to do with my notebook?_

Mulan went to her desk and called the secretary to pass Emma's answer. 

*

The next morning when Emma arrived at her office and sat behind her desk, she found her notebook folded tidy beside a container of apple pie.

Emma smiled, lifting her head to see Regina's office balcony.

To her surprise, she saw one of the windows was opened. Regina was standing there holding a glass, sipping lightly. She looked at Emma, smiling. Emma smiled back.

Emma opened the container and started to eat the pie, and kept watching at the balcony. 

Regina hadn't texted her yet but Emma understood. 

_That woman had three big jobs in her hands. And some people like to see her fail._

Emma didn't want to cause it.

Many things they still needed to do before they could nurture their love. Emma had learned to accept it.

At least once and for awhile, and every day, they could indulge themselves by looking at each other from these windows.

It would be enough for this moment. 


End file.
